


Date Night

by quantumducky



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, set pre-s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: A quiet night in at Georgie's place. Everything can be okay for a little while.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48
Collections: Cowards Holiday Exchange 2019





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamella/gifts).



> some soft domestic georgie/melanie for u zoe... i hope u like it!

It was quiet in Georgie’s kitchen. Quiet, calm, peaceful… all words that very much did  _ not _ describe the  _ rest _ of Melanie’s week. But she was here now, at least, sitting at the table with the Admiral rubbing up against her legs while Georgie made dinner for the two of them. She talked about the latest episode of her podcast for a while- which Melanie already knew all about, of course, but she still liked listening. Then, she turned and looked at her over her shoulder, melting a little as usual at the combined cuteness of her cat and her girlfriend.

“What about you, anything interesting happen lately?”

Melanie scritched the Admiral’s ears, earning a loud purr and even more cat hair on her jeans. “Not really. I mean, the usual bullshit, pretty much.” God, even just thinking about it pissed her off. “I just- you’d think we could get like  _ five minutes _ of  _ not _ having a spooky evil boss, right? But  _ no! _ Because  _ this is the Magnus Institute, and life is a fucking nightmare!” _ She took a breath and paused, mainly due to the sheer number of potential rant topics vying to be first out of her mouth, only to stop short when Georgie’s hand landed on top of her own.

She realized she was tapping her fingers on the table, rhythmic and increasingly hard. She realized the cat had retreated underneath the coffee table in the next room. She saw the look on Georgie’s face, a mixture of concern and mild exasperation, and felt rather embarrassed.

Melanie laced their fingers together and squeezed Georgie’s hand to show she’d gotten the message. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to… yeah.”

“We’ve been over this, babe,” Georgie sighed, half-teasing. “No working yourself into a murderous rage during date nights. It frightens the Admiral.”

Melanie made a face. “I’m  _ pretty _ sure the rule was  _ no spooky-talk when we’re supposed to be relaxing.” _

Georgie tugged her up out of her chair and kissed away the scowl she was trying so hard to maintain with perfect ease. “Yeah, and when was the last time you talked about spooky stuff without wanting to murder it? Check and mate, King.”

She squinted for a second and then groaned, thunking her head onto Georgie’s shoulder. “Don’t tell me that was a  _ pun.” _

“Oh, you knew what you were getting into with me… Wash your hands and come help me with this, will you? There’s no point me doing it all if you’re only going to sit over there thinking about  _ work _ the whole time.”

Melanie knew Georgie was mostly just trying to distract her, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t working. It was, as it happened, an  _ extremely _ good distraction from her problems to be squeezed in next to her girlfriend in front of the stove, trading off stirring and passing each other things and breathing in the scents of good food and Georgie’s perfume. She was hardly even annoyed when Georgie quietly ensured that she herself was the only one using any knives.

It might have even been a little  _ too _ distracting. Personally, Melanie felt she could hardly be blamed for her increasing urge to drop everything for a minute, press Georgie back against the cabinets behind her, and kiss her until she forgot the words to order Melanie around as if she’d never been in a kitchen before- she wasn’t  _ Jon, _ thanks, she did know how to cook. She  _ could _ possibly be blamed for actually doing it. Georgie certainly wasn’t complaining in the moment. She laughed into Melanie’s mouth, startled and endeared, and the hand that wasn’t holding a wooden spoon came up to wrap around the back of her neck and pull her closer. It wasn’t until a slight smell of burning reached them that she swore and half-shoved a smirking Melanie away to try and rescue their dinner.

Luckily for both of them, but mostly Melanie, the damage wasn’t that bad. She  _ was _ banished back to the table, but that was fine- the distraction had worked like a charm, and her mood was a lot better now. The Admiral returned to wind around Georgie’s legs and threaten to trip her as she brought the food over, like the fluffy little menace he was, and they finally sat down to eat.

“Oh, this is  _ good,” _ Melanie said after her first bite.

“Don’t sound so surprised. Although I guess you did try to  _ sabotage _ it,” Georgie teased back.

“I said I was sorry! It’s not my fault if my girlfriend is irresistibly beautiful…”

“Flattery isn’t going to… Wait. Actually, no, flattery is  _ absolutely _ going to make me forgive you, I’ve got to be honest with myself here.”

Melanie fistpumped and whispered  _ “yes” _ to herself.

“Just don’t do it again, or you’ll  _ really _ be in trouble.”

“Right, got it- no more kissing you.”

“Now, hold on a second…”

They looked at each other for a moment, and then both started laughing. Under the table, the Admiral  _ mrow _ ed at them with increasing volume, indignant that no one was paying him any attention. Melanie glanced up to check that Georgie wasn’t looking and snuck him a bit of meat. There was a reason he didn’t mind so much when she was over, even if it did mean his human’s attention was divided between them.

Once they’d both calmed down, their eyes met again, only this time there was a definite hint of sappiness. “This is… nice,” Melanie sighed, saying what they were both thinking.

Georgie smiled and kicked at her ankle affectionately under the table. “Yeah. It’s good having you here… I mean, the Admiral’s great company and all but he’s not much of a conversationalist.”

Melanie looked at the cat in question, now sprawled out under Georgie’s chair contentedly. “Mm, yeah, I see what you mean.” She looked up again, and smiled back. “I like being here. Sometimes I think-” She stopped herself.

Georgie waited a second, but she didn’t go on. “What?”

She shook her head. “Just, almost got too serious. Date night, yeah?”

“Oh. Yeah, can’t have that.” Georgie shook her fork at her. “Date night. Don’t get serious. Eat your food.”

“Are those the rules now,” she laughed under her breath, but did as Georgie said.

The truth was, it wasn’t  _ exactly _ too serious for date night, or at least not in the way Georgie was thinking. It was just… the thing Melanie had nearly said, before she stopped herself, was that sometimes she wanted to just  _ stay _ here. That, when she spent the night, it was hard to make herself leave in the morning and go back to her own place. And it was a little too early in the relationship to ask if she could  _ move in, _ wasn’t it, lesbian stereotypes aside, so she caught herself.

Still, though, she couldn’t help thinking- however far in the future it might be- having this all the time… it really would be nice.


End file.
